Secrets From The Past
by deadly-feral
Summary: *Chapter 6* Emma's life dramatically changes when her feelings for one of her friends changes. Later a friend from her past comes back into her life revealing a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets From The Past  
  
Author: feral86  
  
E-mail: darkness_angel86@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Paring: E/? (Try to guess)  
  
Summary: Emma's life dramatically changes when her feelings for one of her friends changes. Later a friend from her past comes back into her life revealing a secret.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story. Please tell me what you think of it after you read it. Should I continue or is it just a hopeless case. Let me know.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** Secrets From The Past ***********************************************************************  
  
The light shone in Emma DeLauro's bedroom and the cool air hit her skin before she was fully awake. Cursing under her breath for the regular morning routine she got up and took the new lotion she wanted to try, she walked out of her room into the hallway. She saw Brennan go into his shower, he and Jesse were sharing baths ever since Jesse's broke. Brennan would get up early just to bug Jesse. He would stay in the shower extra long until Jesse got angry. She continued walking up to her shower, when she was in front of Jesse's door she stopped for a second. In that second two things happened, she dropped her lotion and bend down to pick it up and Jesse opened the door hitting her in the back making her lose her balance. Jesse just brought his hands up to his face and froze there just staring at her. "Ow!" She whined in pain having hit her knee. "Jess... that hurt." "Sorry, I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know you were going to be standing in front of my door?" He answered back. "What were you doing anyway?" He asked curiously. "I was picking up my lotion since it fell," she said a little too defensively. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound defensive, I've just had a really bad night and so far my morning isn't going that well, anyways I think I'll take my shower and go to the mall for a while, hopefully my luck will change." She said with a smile. "By the way, Brenn just got in the shower. I don't think he'll be out for a while, you know, I think that you should phase in and pull him out one of these days. Entertain us. It would be fun." She winked at him and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Just finishing her shower Emma got out and pulled a towel out of the rack. She wrapped it around herself tightly after having the cold wind hit her wet body again. She got the other towel and wrapped it around her head. Walking up to the sink she brushed her teeth and put on some make up. Getting out of the bathroom she knocked on Jesse's door. "H-Hey" he answered after seeing her appearance. "I thought that you might want to shower and since Brennan is still inside you can use my shower. As long as you don't mind smelling like me that is." She added smiling. "That's okay, you actually smell good." "Thanks, anyway if you're going to shave the razors are in the cabinet under the sink. You can throw it away after you use it. I usually do." "Okay, Thanks" "Well, I'll see you; I have to get changed. You should go and take your shower now." Saying that she walked into her room leaving a stunned Jesse behind. Inside she looked through her closet searching for just the right outfit. She stopped when she came up to a red shirt that leaves her back bare. She picked it out and kept on looking for a pair of pants. She chose some black tight fitting pants and put them on her bed. Going to the back of her closet she picked out a leather jacket and placed it next to her pants. She got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Emma came downstairs after getting ready to go out. She saw Brennan in the kitchen and decided that she should talk to him. Ever since she woke up she had been feeling different about her friend. She knew that she liked him but as a friend now she wasn't so sure. Believing that talking to Brennan would help her she walked into the kitchen where he was. He was turned around facing the refrigerator. His back was turned towards her. He was drinking from a carton of milk. Thinking that it might be fun to scare him she went behind him and yelled "Boo," while hitting him playfully. He turned around and smiled at her. "You know you shouldn't drink milk out of the carton," she said teasingly. "You know how Shalimar feels about it." "Point taken." He said and smiled back at her. Getting an evil smile on his face he started walking up to her and grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. "Stop...No....Brennan," "Stop.... tickling ...me." She said in between giggles. She was on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying when Jesse came downstairs. When he saw them he felt a pang of jealousy towards Brennan. He and Emma had always had a close relationship and the fact that she might end up falling in love with Brennan instead of him bothered him more than he cared to admit. Sure they were friends but they didn't play around as much as they did. He only wished that he could have that kind of relationship with her. In between all the laughter Emma managed to look up and see Jesse coming downstairs. "Hey...Jess...a little.... H-help here...." She said trying to get away from Brennan. "Hey Jess, what up." He said getting off Emma and helping her up. "Well guy's I have to go. I'm off to the mall,"she said fixing her hair and wiping her face of all the tears. "By the way, what are you guys doing today?" She asked turning around from the door. "I'm going to train for a while with Shalimar, then I have no idea as to what I'm doing." Answered Brennan. "How about you Jesse?" "Nothing really, I was just thinking of doing whatever came up. Why?" "How about you guys meet me at the park at around noon and we'll catch a movie. You can tell Shalimar when she gets up. See ya." As she opened the door Shalimar came downstairs and saw Emma leaving already. " Good God Emma, do you ever sleep? It's only 7:30 and you're already going out." "Hello to you to Shal." "Yeah, hey." She said sleepily. "You ask her guys." Said Emma pointing at the sleepy Shalimar. "Tell me what?" "Bye" she said as she left Sanctuary.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

***********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
After walking around the mall for four whole hours, looking for and trying on different clothes, Emma was exhausted. She still had thirty minutes before she had to meet the guys at the park. A small kid came running past her crying and yelling, "Mommy! I'm hungry."  
  
At that moment her stomach rumbled and she went up to a small cafeteria and ordered a small soda and a sandwich. After paying for it she started walking towards the park. She sat down in one of the benches and started to eat her food.  
  
She was halfway through her food when she saw a movement from behind. She turned around and saw a group of GSA agents coming her way.  
  
Trying to get away from them she sent them feelings of being surrounded by fire. They started to move back trying to avoid getting burned. She took that as an opportunity to run. Grabbing her bags she started to run when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey!" She heard him say. "Sorry." She said and looked up to come face to face with one of her best friends from High School. Kevin Sunders.  
  
"Kevin?" She asked surprised. "Emma? Oh my god! It's been so long." "Yeah it has. " She said turning around and saw the GSA right behind her.  
  
"Let's go!" She said pulling Kevin with her. "What do you mean?" He asked but he got his answer when he was pushed out of the way by a man dressed in black.  
  
The man then ran towards Emma and threw a punch at her but she easily blocked it since she had been training with Shalimar lately. She wasn't as flexible but she was good. She then turned in the air and gave the man a kick in the chest throwing him to the ground.  
  
Kevin was watching this with amazement but was frozen in place. The other man seeing that his partner was down went towards her.  
  
He kicked her and she fell to the ground. Not letting that stop her she turned on the ground and brought her legs up kicking him. She then got up and punched him. She kicked him one more time before he fell.  
  
"Kevin?" She asked when there was no more danger. "Huh?" She looked him direction and walked up to him. "Sorry about that. Some people just don't learn when to give up." She said.  
  
"Look, I've got to go. I'll see you sometime?" "Wait. What was that about?" Before she got the chance to answer she heard Jesse calling her.  
  
"Emma!" "She's here guys," he said facing his other friends who were behind him. "What happened? We were waiting for you but you didn't show up so we started to get worried." At that point he looked down and saw the unconscious men and the man that she was talking to.  
  
"Who is this?" He said pointing at Kevin. "And are those who I think they are?" "Yes, they are and this is Kevin. He's an old friend from high school." Turning to Kevin she said, "These are my friends Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar." She said pointing at them when she said their names.  
  
"Look, I really have to go but how about we meet here tomorrow around this time?" Said Emma to Kevin. "Sure. I'll see you." He said a little hesitant. "Bye."  
  
When Kevin was out of earshot she turned to her friends and said, "I'm so sick of those Genomex bastards. All they do is screw with people. For once I wish they were the ones getting screwed with."  
  
"Wow Emmy," said Brennan "where did that come from?" "Where? You're seriously asking me where? I can't do anything without having someone after me. It's getting old." She yelled. Realizing that it was not their fault and that she was yelling at them she said, "Sorry guys I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's that my day has totally sucked."  
  
"How about we go catch that movie. There's still time and I think that we should have some fun." Said Emma trying to make the best out of the day. "Sounds like fun," Said Shalimar "but you've got to promise to go out with us tonight." "Sure, sounds great." "Let's go."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"What! Are you serious? You can't expect me to wear that." Said Emma after seeing the outfit Shalimar wanted her to wear. "Oh, come on Emm, It'll be fun. Imagine the reaction on the guys when they see in that outfit. Besides it's not that bad. You'll look great in it.  
  
After thinking about the reactions the guys will have especially the one guy she agreed. "Fine, but I'm taking a jacket." "Of course, but I'm sure that the guys will lend you theirs when every other male in the club is staring at you."  
  
"Do you think so?" Emma asked a little shyly. "Of course," she said then it hit her. "Oh my god, you have a crush on one of them."  
  
"Which one?" She asked getting ready for some serious girl talk. "Do you seriously not know?" Asked Emma kind of surprised that Shalimar had not yet figured it out.  
  
"I might have an idea as to who it is but why don't you tell me?" "On second thought, let me guess, is it Brennan? You two spend a lot of time playing around." "Well, actually... y--" she was cut off by Brennan calling for them.  
  
"Come on girls. Hurry up. We're sure you look fine!" "Just a second!" Yelled Shalimar back. "You were saying?" She asked Emma turning her attention back to her. "I'll tell you later. Don't want to keep the guys waiting do we? She said grabbing her jacket and making a rush for the door. Shalimar got up and followed her out.  
  
By the time she got downstairs Emma was already out the door followed by Jesse and Brennan. Using her incredible speed she catches up with Brennan and smacked him across the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" "For interrupting a very interesting conversation that might have resulted in something good." "Huh?" Asked Brennan confused. "Never mind, let's go." ********************************************************************** "That was exhausting," said Emma walking inside followed by Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse. "Yeah, but it was fun said Jesse who had danced all night, mostly with Emma.  
  
"I'm tired," said Brennan. "I'm going to bed." "Night." Said Emma. "Night Emmy." "Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow." Said Jesse. "Good night." Said both Emma and Shalimar.  
  
When he went up to his room Shalimar asked Emma, "Okay, it's killing me. Who is it?" "Sorry, I'm extremely tired. Tomorrow. I promise," "Good night Shal." Shalimar looked a little disappointed but didn't say anything else.  
  
They both went upstairs and went to bed. Shalimar fell asleep immediately. However, Emma didn't. She just kept thinking of the time she had tonight.  
  
She wasn't really sure if she should tell Shalimar who it was, she would probably try setting them up. What if it didn't work? She will feel awful about that. She'll talk to Brennan first, maybe he could help. Then she'll figure out what to do. Finally after many hours she fell asleep to beautiful dream with him in them.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 3 Chances  
  
Emma had been awake for hours when a she heard Brennan get up and head for the shower. She got up and yelled "Brennan!" "Yeah?" He asked turning around and facing her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Emm, what's up?" "Let's go downstairs." She said.  
  
They both walked downstairs and sat down. "Okay Emm, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Brennan. "Okay let me start by asking this: Do you and Jesse talk about everything?" Asked Emma. "Not everything... but we do talk about most things... Why?" Answered Brennan back.  
  
"You do talk about women right?" Said Emma. "I mean do you talk about girls you go out with or the ones that you like?" She said after a slight pause. "Sure... were guys. That's what we do." Said Brennan. "Of course," said Emma with a smile.  
  
"I still don't get where this is going." Said Brennan. "Fine... Okay... I like Jesse. Not only as a friend. Actually I like him more than a friend. And since you two are such good friends I was wondering if he had said anything to you about anyone." Said Emma quickly hoping he heard her.  
  
"You like Jesse?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, but I don't know if I should tell him or not." Answered Emma. "I think that you should tell him." Said Brennan. "He is a great guy and I'm sure that he feels the same way. I've seen the way that he looks at you." "Are you sure?" Asked Emma unsure. "I don't want to ruin our friendship by trying to pursue a relationship. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way." "Emma relax. He feels the same way believe me. Now do me a favor and tell him. You two deserve to be happy." "Thanks Brenn, I'll think about it."  
  
After talking to Brennan Emma went back to her room. She felt really tired and decided on taking a few extra hours of sleep. She had stayed up most of the night thinking on how she was going to deal with this. It had not helped but now that she talked to Brennan she felt better. She will tell Jesse the next time that she saw him.  
  
************************************************************************* After having slept for three extra hours Emma wakes up to a knocking on her door. Getting up she opens the door sees Jesse standing there. "Come in Jess. What up?" "Nothing really, Brennan told me to come up. He said you wanted to talk to me." "Oh. He said that didn't he?" Asked Emma sending Brennan an image of what she'll do to him when she catches him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Jesse curious.  
  
"It's kind of hard Jess. I rather talk about this somewhere else. How about we go to that cafeteria by the park. I'm supposed to meet Kevin there anyway. We can talk more calmly there. Just promise me that this won't change our friendship." "Of course not. I'll always be your friend. No matter what happens." Said Jesse slightly confused. "Thanks Jess. I'll see you later."  
  
************************************************************************* Jesse and Emma were walking to the cafe in front of the park. To any one that saw them they looked like a normal couple that was in love. As they walked to one of the tables Emma spoke up, "You know something Jess. This is too hard to say in words."  
  
"What do you me- -" started to ask Jesse but was interrupted by Emma pulling him into a kiss. Recovering from the initial surprise he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him enjoying the softness of her lips and the firmness of her body melded against his.  
  
"This is what you've been trying to tell me?" Asked Jesse with a grin on his face. "Yeah, I was just scared that you might not feel the same way." Answered Emma back. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for a long time. I just never said anything because I thought that you were in love with Brennan." Said Jesse.  
  
"Why did you think that?" Asked Emma curious as to why everyone thought that she was in love with Brennan. "Well for starters you two have always been around each other since you got to Sanctuary. Also, you play around with each other a lot"  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Emma. "The truth is that I see Brennan as an older brother. Since the first day that we met we had an instant connection. He reminded me of all my child hood dreams. I always wanted to have an older brother instead I was stuck in a home where everyone was unhappy. We literally hated each other. No one cared what happened to the other. Then one day Brennan protected me from those men and it felt good that someone cared." She said recalling her childhood.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Jesse sympathetically. "For what ?" Asked Emma confused. "For the life you had, for not figuring it out sooner, and especially for not telling you how I felt." Said Jesse.  
  
"Its okay Jess," "There is no way that you could have know and as for telling me hoe=w you felt we are both to blame for that don't you think?" She said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Okay, enough with this, how about we go catch a movie? Said Jesse. "Shalimar recommended this movie that she saw last week. She said it was really good." Added Emma. "Okay, Lets go." Said Jesse getting up and putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"I just have to call Kevin and tell him that I won't be able to make it. It will only take a second." She said getting her cell phone out and dialing Kevin's number. After waiting for a few seconds someone answered in the other line, "Hello." "Hi, is Kevin there?" Asked Emma. "Yeah, who is this?" Asked the man. "Emma." She answered. "Just a second." She waited for a few seconds and then Kevin answered the phone. "Emma?" Asked Kevin. "Yeah, I just called to say that I won't be able to make it. You have my cell number in case you need anything." "Okay Emma. See you." She hung up the phone and walked up to Jesse.  
  
"We're set" she said pulling him along. "So what movie are we watching?" Asked Jesse. "Secrets From The Past." Answered Emma. "I'm not sure what it's about though" she said. They got their tickets and went inside. They sat down on two seats at the back of the theater.  
  
Emma rested her head against his shoulder and he put an arm around her shoulders. In the movie screen they could see a woman being attacked by her boyfriend. They both were in the fourth floor of an apartment and when the guy tried throwing the girl off she pushed him. This caused him to loose his balance and fall all the floors down.  
  
Seeing this Emma gasped slightly. Hearing her Jesse turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned noting how pale she was. "I'm fine. I just have a small headache." She answered resting her head against his shoulder again. Knowing that Jesse didn't actually believe she was all right she said, "Can we go Jess? I really don't feel good." "Sure Emm, Let's go." He answered helping her up.  
  
As they walk up to the car Emma sees a little boy running around playing with a ball. She stares at him and smiles when he waves at her and runs after his ball. "Cute kid," said Jesse noticing this. "Do you know him?" "Not really," answered Emma "He just reminded me of someone.  
  
"We should go." She said trying to change the conversation. Jesse got in the car and leaned over to open the car door for her. She got in and they drove back to Sanctuary. It took them three hours and by the time they got there it was already 11. Emma feeling tired said good night to everyone and went upstairs to her room. She changed into a pair of loose fitting sweats and a white t-shirt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
"What happened?" Asked Shalimar "I don't know." Answered Jesse. "We were out watching a movie and when the movie was about to end she said that she felt bad. We just came back here." He said. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow morning.  
  
"Night Jess." Said Brennan and Shalimar. When Jesse had gone upstairs she mouthed to Brennan, "Out watching a movie?" "It was him wasn't it? She asked. Brennan just smiled and said, "Good night Shal."  
  
In her room Emma couldn't sleep well. She was having a nightmare and was tossing and turning in bed. "No!" She whimpered. "Stop...Don't...Get away." She was saying in her sleep. "No!" She screamed out loud.  
  
Jesse who had just finished taking a shower heard her and rushed to her room. "Emma!" He yelled. "Emma! Open Up! Emma!" After receiving no answer he phased in. He saw Emma all sweaty in her bed tossing and turning. He went up to her and shook her gently to wake her up.  
  
"Emma, sweetie wake up" he said. She opened her eyes and looked at Jesse confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked "I just finished taking a shower and I heard you yelling." He said. "What's wrong?' "Nothing. I just had a bad dream. It's nothing Jess really I'm okay." Saying that she laid back down on her bed and Jesse tucked her in. He got in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Night Emm." He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Night Jess" she said and they both fell asleep immediately to peaceful dreams.  
  
************************************************************************* "So Kevin, what are you going to do about Emma." Asked Christopher as he moved his wheelchair around him. "I'm doing exactly what I promised I would do 3 years ago," answered Kevin. "She is going to pay for what she did."  
  
"Do you think she suspects anything?" Asked Christopher worried that they might get caught. "No. She still thinks that I'm her friend. However, my friendship is something she lost all those year back. She will never get it back and by the time she realizes that it would be to late for her." He said grabbing Chris's wheelchair and spinning it around.  
  
"Let's go. We have to get ready. We'll soon have a guest." Saying this Kevin left the room leaving Chris behind with a smile on his face. "Neither will you Kevin, neither will you." Said Chris getting up from the chair and locking the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Emma woke up next morning to the ringing of her phone. The first thing she noticed was that there was someone with her. She turned and saw Jesse. A small smile formed on her lips. She moved in to kiss him careful not to wake him. She got off the bed and picked up her phone. "Hello." She said "Emma?" It's me Kevin. I need to see you. It's important." "I'll be right there." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
She left her room and took a quick shower. She went back into her room for some clothes and changed into a pair of white capris and a red halter-top. She stared at Jesse one last time and left Sanctuary. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay. I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this story. I had a huge case of writers block. I had no idea how to continue this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to update more sooner than last time.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Emma had been driving for several hour when she finally reached Kevin's apartment. It was still dark outside and there was a slight morning chill.  
  
Getting out of the car she walked towards the entrance. 'Jesse should still be asleep' She mused.  
  
"It's still early. What does Kevin want?" Emma stopped in front of Kevin's door. Bringing her hand up she knocked lightly.  
  
For a few minutes there was only silence. Then the lights turned on and the door opened revealing Kevin inside.  
  
He stepped aside so that Emma could get in. "What was so important Kevin? It's not even six yet."  
  
"I had something important to tell you." Said Kevin.   
  
He walked towards the couch and sat down. "It's about Christopher."  
  
Emma suddenly looked up. A shocked and frightened expression on her face. "What?"  
  
"He's alive." Said Kevin. "I just found out a few days ago.  
  
"What... How?" Emma got up and stared walking around. "That's not possible."  
  
Kevin went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
Emma gasped. Kevin turned her to face him. "I know that it doesn't seem possible... but I saw him. He was alive."  
  
"H-How...?" Asked Emma quietly.   
  
"I don't know." Answered Kevin. "He was in a wheelchair. It probably only hurt him."  
  
"He fell of a third floor!! That would kill anyone!!" Emma was frantic. She could not believe that Christopher was alive.  
  
"Apparently not anyone. Look I don't know how he did it... but the truth is that he is among us. He's here. I just thought that I would let you know... Especially after what happened between the both of you." Said Kevin.  
  
"I... I have to go. Thanks for telling me." Emma walked out of the door.  
  
Hurrying outside she entered her car and drove off. The sun was starting to come out already. Ignoring all of the speed limits on the road she hurried towards Sanctuary.  
  
'I have to tell the others.' She thought. 'How am I going to do this? I know that it was not my fault... but what if they don't think the same thing. What if they think I did it?'   
  
When Sanctuary came into view she was still nowhere near solving her problem.   
  
*********************************  
  
Entering Sanctuary she found Jesse sitting in the main room. When he heard her come in he looked up. "There you are."   
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Emma her voice still a little anxious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jesse hearing the distress in her voice.  
  
"I have to talk to you guys but I don't know how to tell you this. If I tell you know do you promise not to tell anyone else until I am ready?"  
  
Jesse looked concerned. "Of course. What is it?"   
  
"Can we please talk in my room?" Asked Emma.  
  
Jesse walked towards Emma's room and she followed him. They went inside and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Emma started talking. "This morning I woke up to the sound of the phone. When I picked it up it was Kevin. He wanted me to go to his apartment. He said that it was something important. When I got there he told me something that I though I would never hear."   
  
Jesse looked at her when she stopped talking. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long and painful story." Emma continued her voice shaking.   
  
"When I was around 16 I met this guy... Christopher. We thought that we were in love and we... uh... we decided to get married." Emma looked up to see Jesse looking at her with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"At first everything was fine. Then one day Christopher started drinking. He would get mad for no reason. A few days later I found out that I was pregnant. When I told him he was happy. It's as if I had gotten the old Christopher back. By that time I had already learned how to hide my powers very well. He never knew that I was a mutant. After I gave birth he turned back into his drinking self. Everyday he would drink and when he got home from work he would always have a reason to fight... He had a bad day at work or he had to much work. Anything. One day when Samuel, my son, was two he took him to the park. A few hours later the police called me and told me that Christopher and my son had been in an accident. Christopher had a few broken bones and Samuel had died. I know that Christopher had been drinking. I don't know what he did and why they didn't see that but... it's his fault that Samuel died."  
  
"Oh my god Emm. I am so sorry."  
  
"Thanks. Anyhow, after that the fights got worse. I couldn't take it anymore and I asked him for a divorce. This got him even angrier and he hit me. For the first time I used my power on him. He got so angry when he found out. We had been on the third floor of our apartment. He tried pushing me off and I accidentally threw him down. I thought that he had died. However, today Kevin told me that he saw Christopher. That he isn't dead. I think that it's not possible... how can he survive that fall but I don't think Kevin would lie to me either."  
  
"Stranger things could happen. Either way you should probably be careful. If he tried to kill you once he might try it again."  
  
"Probably. Thanks for listening Jess. Just don't tell anyone. I'll tell them on my own time."  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about it.  
  
********************************** 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Authors Note: _Sorry if this chapter is a little slow. I had just had a similar experience and I felt like writing it down. I did add however a little about what was happening in the previous chapter. I promise that in the next chapter there will be more going on. Hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review. _

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

****

Chapter 5

__

Emma sat in her room. She had the computer by her desk turned on and she was connecting to the Internet.

"Welcome." Said the familiar voice followed by; "you've got mail."

She clicked on the mailbox at the right hand side of the screen and a new window appeared. 

Checking her mail she noticed that there were a few from people that she knew and a couple were junk mail.

She was about to open the one from one of her friends when there was a knock at the door. 

She minimized the window and her bright wallpaper greeted her. "Who is it?"

"Shalimar." Said the voice at the other side of the door.

"Come in." Said Emma. "It's open."

Shalimar walked in and closed the door behind her. 

She sat on the bed facing Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" Emma looked at Shalimar surprised.

"Well, last night you came in and when straight to bed. Jesse said that you felt bad. Then this morning I saw you come in... You looked scared... as if something had happened."

__

'Damn... I should have thought about this.'

Emma moved from the computer and sat next to Shalimar. "I am fine... Last night I had a headache and this morning I had a fight with Kevin... I was just a little upset."

"That was kind of early this morning. At what time did you leave?" Asked Shalimar.

"I think that it was some time after 3:00am. He said that he needed to talk to me. Then we got into an argument. I really rather not talk about it."

Shalimar got up from the bed. "Okay... so how about we go shopping and get this out of our minds. A girls day out. No guys allowed."

"Why not?" Emma walked to her computer and opened the window logging off the Internet. "I'll be right there."

Emma shut down her computer and walked out of her room to meet Shalimar.

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

The mall was full when Shalimar and Emma got there. They walked by many different shops until they came up to the one that they were looking for.... Victoria Secret.

They stepped inside and looked around the shop. 

On their drive to the mall they had been talking. 

Shalimar had once again asked her who the guy she liked was... only this time she asked her directly. 

__

*^*^* "Hey Emma... you never answered my question, which of the guys is it that you like?" Said Shalimar as she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Wow... I thought you would have figured it out by now. And no... It's not Brennan, regardless what everyone seems to think." Said Emma.

"Then it's Jesse?" Asked Shalimar.

"Yeah... It's Jesse. I already told him and we are going out."

"Ohh... That is great." Said Shalimar.

"Hey... we should get something sexy from here.... Surprise him. Huh?"

Emma just laughed. "Okay Shal... seems like a plan to me."

"Great."*^*^*

So here they were... Trying to find something sexy for her to surprise Jesse with.

"Hey look at this." Said Shalimar picking up a black minidress with a crisscross on the back and a tie down crisscross.

"It's cute... but no." Said Emma looking around. 

"Why not?"

"Just because." She answered

Shalimar laughed. "You're no fun."

"Hey Shal... look at this one. I think it's really cute.... And you might actually like it." Emma picked up a beige colored lace up dress.

"It's nice. You should take it but let's find something else for tonight. We have to look hot for the guys."

Emma turned around and smiled at Shalimar. "We have to look hot for the guys huh?"

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so. So spill..."

"Uhm.... Well just like you have a crush on Jesse.... Well, I think that I like Brennan." Said Shalimar turning back to face the different assortment of dresses.

"Ohhh.... Want me to hook you guys up. Jesse can help."

"I don't know... I have to be sure that he likes me first."

Emma replied, "I think I can help in that matter... I'll talk to him tonight."

"Okay." 

Emma kept on walking until she came up to the section with the baby dolls. She picked out a white flyaway-laced one. It had some golden accented flower imprints on it.

"What do you think about this Shal...?" Asked Emma.

"I think that if you want to drive him crazy... It's a really good choice." 

Emma smiled. "Great... Then I'm taking it."

Shalimar moved next to Emma and picked out something for herself. A white sheer floral teddy with a ribbon to tie it on front and adjustable straps.

"Talk about driving someone crazy.... If you wear that for Brennan who knows what he'll end up doing."

"Yeah... But you got to admit that it's tempting."

"Well, then take it. Who know... you might end up hooking up?"

"True... and if we don't then I'll still have something."

"How about we pick a dress and an outfit for tonight... then we can get some shoes." Said Emma excitedly.

As they continued to walk around they stopped to pick out a few tops and pants. Then they moved to the shoe selection and started looking for the perfect match to their outfits.

They both picked out knee length black boots and a pair of dress shoes for their dresses. 

They both headed for the cashier and paid for everything. By the time they had everything they were full of bags and were struggling to put them in the car without dropping anything.

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

Emma and Shalimar entered Sanctuary full of shopping bags. 

Brennan and Jesse who were talking in the main room turned to look at them. 

"Looks like you girls had fun." Said Brennan.

Emma smiled. "I know that you are being sarcastic.... But yeah we did. And we got something for tonight."

Brennan just laughed. "Do you guys need any help carrying those bags? It looks like they are about to fall."

Jesse faced Brennan. "You never ask a girl that."

"Why." Asked Brennan.

Jesse turned to look at the girls and noticed that they had already left the bags by the door and were going into their rooms. 

"That's why." 

"Oh. Well, we could have fun and check out what they bought. Later we could tease them about it."

"No... I tried it once with Shalimar and it wasn't fun. Seriously."

"To bad... I'm checking now that I take them upstairs." Said Brennan.

"Suit yourself."

Brennan walked to the door where all the bags were left by the girls and picked them up. "Uhm... Jesse.... A little help here. I don't think that I could take all of these in one shot."

"Fine. But I told you never to say that to a girl."

He got up and walked up to Brennan taking a few bags with him. 

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

Brennan and Jesse left all of the shopping bags in Emma's room since they didn't know what belonged to which.

"Come on Brennan... let's go." Said Jesse walking out.

"Uh uh. I'm going to see why they took so long today." Answered Brennan.

"They are girls. That's why they took so long."

"Nope." He said.

"Fine... But I had nothing to do with this if they find you. 

"Okay buddy."

Jesse left the room and started walking to his room. When he was opening the door he saw Emma and Shalimar enter Emma's room. 

__

'This is going to be good. Brennan is a dead man.'

He walked back into Emma's room and saw something that made him stop. 

Brennan was holding in one hand a small white baby doll and in the other a teddy. Both Shalimar and Emma had embarrassed looks on their faces.

"So... What do you girls have to say for yourselves?" Teased Brennan.

"Not much.... Only that you are going to be sorry you ever checked our bags." Said Shalimar.

"I told you." Said Jesse and walked back out.

"Oh... by the way Jesse. You should get ready we are going out later." Said Emma. "And Brennan... You should get out of my room."

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

After the guys left Emma and Shalimar had finished getting their things and putting them in their respective rooms. 

Emma had just taken a bath and was getting her clothes to go out that night. She picked the pegged white skirt and blood red keyhole halter-top. Picking out her new lace up ankle wrap sandals she put them on walked to her mirror.

She then applied some make up and fixed her hair in soft curls around her face. When she was ready she spayed on some perfume and went downstairs to meet the guys.

Shalimar was already there waiting for her. She had chosen to wear the black cross back top and the red unhemmed chino pants that she had just bought.

"Brennan and Jesse are waiting in the car. They said that they were not going to even try waiting standing up." Said Shalimar. 

"Okay... let's go."

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************

Shalimar and Emma walked into the nightclub followed by Jesse and Brennan. The music was blasting high and they had to yell to be able to hear each other.

"Let's try to find a table!" Said Shalimar loudly.

Emma looked around and found one by the corner. "There's one!"

They walked towards the table and sat down; Emma next to Jesse and Shalimar next to Brennan.

"So do you guys want anything to drink?" Asked Brennan getting up and walking towards the bar.

"I'll get a beer." Answered Jesse.

"Yeah, me too." Said Emma.

Brennan looked at Shalimar. "Shal?"

"Oh... I'll have a beer as well."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

When Brennan walked off Emma looked at Shalimar expectantly. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Yeah... me too. We'll be right back Jesse."

"Okay girls."

As they were walking towards the restrooms Emma turned to face Shalimar. "Flirt with other guys okay... I'll talk to Brennan and I'll let you know. Maybe if you get him jealous he'll tell you himself."

Shalimar smiled. "You evil girl... But it does sound like fun."

"Uh huh. Come on lets get back to the guys... unless you actually have to use the restroom."

"Nah... Let's go."

Once they reached their table again Brennan was already there with their drinks. 

"There you girls are. Come on let's dance." He pulled Shalimar along.

Jesse got up as well and put his hand out for Emma. "Care to have this dance."

Emma took his hand and smiled. "Why of course."

They both walked to the dance floor and moved next to Shalimar and Brennan. Dancing couples surrounded them all.

Emma moved to the music and put her arms around Jesse. He in return pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

As they pulled apart the music slowed down and a slow song followed. They saw Shalimar and Brennan move to their table and sit down.

They both danced two other songs and then Jesse moved to the table with Brennan and Shalimar. Emma went to the bar.

"Excuse me." She said to the bartender who had just finished serving someone else.

He turned to face her. "Yeah."

"Do you have a glass of mineral water?"

"Sure... I'll get it for you."

He handed her the glass of water and went back to work.

Emma started to get up but she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a young man.

"Excuse me... Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sorry. I'm here with someone. 

The guy smiled at her. "No you are not. Do you think anyone would have left you alone at the bar if you were? You're a girl, it just wouldn't be smart."

Emma looked at the guy a little angry. "Honey... I do not need a guy with me 24/7. I can take care of myself."

"A little feminist are you." He said.

"No... I'm just saying what I think. And I don' think that just because I am a girl I need to have a man with me."

"Really. So what would you do if I were to grab you right now?" 

"First of all, you wouldn't get the chance to grab me... as you put it."

"Oh come on." He said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You ask me to dance. I say no and then you turn into a total ass.... Just get the hell out of my face."

Emma starts walking away and bumps into Brennan who was standing next to her with Shalimar. 

"Sorry."

"Hey... Emma." Said Brennan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

She felt someone bump into her from behind. "Hey... girl. You can't leave me like that." 

"Uhh... Can you not get a hint? I don't want to dance with you... I don't even want to look at you."

Brennan and Shalimar turned to look at the guy.

"Who is this?" Asked Brennan.

Emma turned to face him. "I don't know. Some guy who wanted to dance."

"Come on girl... You can't expect me to believe that you are with him. He's with the blonde chic."

Shalimar turned to face him. "First of all, never call me a chic if you know what is good for you and secondly, she is here with someone so get the hell away."

"Wow... spitfire." He said facing Shalimar then he turned to face Emma. "See... you needed help from someone."

Emma turned around to face the guy and punched him on the face. She then walked off.

The bartender who was working there looked at them. "Is her name Emma DeLauro?"

"Yeah... why?" Answered Brennan.

"Some guy left this here for her. He said to give it to her." He answered.

"I'll give it to her... Thanks."

Brennan went after Emma and Shalimar faced the guy. "You are so lucky that she is a nice person. You have no idea the kind of harm she could have done."

She then walked after Emma and Brennan.

Back at the tables Jesse was still waiting for Emma and the others.

Emma walked up to the table and sat next to Jesse. "Hey... Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay... " He said.

"So what took you so long?" Asked Jesse but Brennan and Shalimar came up to them before she could answer.

Brennan sat in front of her. "What was that about Emma? I don't think I've ever seen you hit someone before."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jesse facing Brennan.

"Some guy who was being an ass. He wouldn't leave Emma alone so she had to hit him." He answered.

"I was about to do the same." Said Shalimar. "He was getting so annoying that I wanted nothing more than to slam my fist on his head... repeatedly."

"What did he want?" Asked Jesse.

Emma laughed. "Supposedly he wanted to dance."

"We should probably go... I'm already in a bad mood."

"Okay." Jesse got up from his seat next to Emma.

Brennan and Shalimar also got up. 

"Oh... By the way Emma, The bartender had this for you. He said that some guy left it for you."

"Thanks." She took the letter from Brennan and opened it. 

It read:

Dear Emma, 

I realize that there is no reason for you to trust me given that you don't know who I am.... However, I do know you and I wanted to warn you before anything happened to you. Do not trust any old friends that have just come back into your life. They might say that they only want to help you but there is always another reason for things.... I am sorry that I cannot tell you who I am. I just hope that you take this seriously and take care of your self. 

Sincerely, 

C. D 

Emma just looked at Jesse nervously.

"What is it?"

She gave him the letter and read it. "You should probably talk to everyone. I don't like this."

"You're right." She said.

Facing Brennan and Shalimar she said, "We need to talk when we get back."

**********************************...Secrets From The Past....***************************


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Emma, Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan walked out of the club. It was dark outside but the full moon gave the night a romantic glow.

They all walked to the car where Jesse had parked it earlier. He got into the front seat of the car and opened the passenger door for Emma to get in.

She then stretched to the back of the car and opened the door for Brennan and Shalimar. When they were all inside Jesse started the car and drove off.

Everyone was silent. Shalimar and Brennan kept exchanging confused looks. Something was wrong with Emma and they had no idea what it was.

In the front seat Emma couldn't take the quiet. She turned on the radio. The song, _For you I will _played in the background.

__

When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.

Emma rested her head against the window and closed her eyes...

__

*^*Emma sat on the very uncomfortable chairs at the police station. They had called her and asked her to go to the station. That they needed to talk to her.

She had been waiting for several minutes when an officer walked up to her. "Excuse me... Can I help you?"

Emma got up from her seat. "Yes, I'm Emma DeLauro. Someone called me and told me o get down here. That it was important."

The police officer looked at her sympathetically. "Yes... Come this way."

He led her into a small yet cozy office. There was an older man sitting at a desk in the middle of the room.

"This is Mrs. DeLauro." Said the officer.

"Thank you, David. You can go now." Said the older man.

He looked at her. "Have a seat."

Once she had sat down he continued. "I have bad news for you. Your husband and your son were involved in an accident. Your son died at the scene and your husband sustained a few minor injuries. I'm sorry."

Emma got up and walked to the door. There were tears falling down her face. "This can't be happening... It's not real. He can't be dead."

She turned back to face the officer. "What hospital is he in?"

"Saint Michaels Hospital."

Wiping the tears from her face she walked out of the room...*^*

For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
_For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)   
And I'll have to leave it be  
  
I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,   
  
I will cross the ocean for you   
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will_  
  


Emma opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face. This was always painful. Even after three years.

Sometimes she just wondered what would have happened if she had left him as soon as he started drinking and fighting. 

Perhaps life would have been a lot easier and less painful. She probably would have met Adam and Mutant X sooner...

She was brought out of her thoughts by Jesse. "Emma...?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"We're here." He said.

Emma took in her surroundings and saw that they were in the garage. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had lost all track of time.

She got out of the car and walked towards the door leading to Sanctuary.

Emma and Jesse were the first to get in. Shalimar and Brennan were right behind them. 

"Emma... What was it that you needed to talk to us about? What's wrong?" Asked Shalimar.

"Lets sit down.... This is not easy to talk about." Said Emma walking towards a chair and sitting down. 

Once everyone else was seated she began. 

"A few years ago a met a guy... Christopher and we got married. After about a year I got pregnant and had a son, Samuel. Before I had gotten pregnant Christopher had changed a lot. He would always be in a bad mood and pick fights for no reason. He would also drink a lot. When I told him that I was pregnant he changed but then when Samuel was born he turned back into the drinking Christopher. One day he took Christopher with him... he said that they were going to the park. Later the police called me and told me to go down to the station. They had gotten into an accident and Samuel was dead. Christopher was in the hospital... But it wasn't serious. After that the fighting got worse and he drank even more. I couldn't take it anymore so I asked him for a divorce. That got him angrier and he hit me. He didn't know that I was a mutant but for the first time that day I used my powers on him. He tried throwing me off the third floor but instead he was the one who fell..."

Shalimar and Brennan both looked at her. They were both surprised at what Emma was saying.

Emma continued, "... I thought that he was dead, everyone did... But this morning Kevin called me and told me that he had seen Christopher. That the fall had not killed him like we all thought. Instead it had hurt him... he now needed a wheelchair."

Emma sighed and picked out the note from her purse. She handed it to Shalimar. "This is what I got in the club today."

Shalimar started reading it and Brennan read it over her shoulder.

Brennan got up and started pacing. "What is this? Do you know who it is from?"

"No..." Answered Emma.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She ran her hands over her face and got up from her chair. "I don't feel good... I'm going to bed."

Jesse got up after her. He looked over at Shalimar and Brennan and raised his hand.

"Emma?" He asked.

Emma turned. She had a sad smile on her face. "I'm okay Jess... It's just... This is hard to talk about and I've had to relive it too many times today. I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Goodnight Jess."

Jesse turned around and she walked into her room closing the door behind her.

She fell upon the bed and let the tears fall.

__

'Why is this happening to me? Couldn't things have stayed the same. No Kevin... No Christopher...Nothing from my past. Nothing that would remind me of Samuel.'

She couldn't live like this. She had to face all of this before she could get on with her life. Walking towards her desk she took out a small sheet of paper and wrote a note.

She placed it on the pillow on her bed and walked out of her room grabbing her purse and car keys.

She could see the lights in the rec room were on. The guys were probably talking in there.

Usually the one's in the lab would be on until very late but since Adam had left to meet an old friend it had not been used once.

Silently she walked by and moved towards the door walking to the garage.

She got into the car and drove off into the night.

She had to talk to Kevin and find Christopher. She needed to talk to him and get all of this over with...No more pain or resentment against all of those people.

She stopped in a red light and turned to the side window. A red car slowed down next to her. In the front seat was a woman and behind her slept a small kid. He looked about three and had an adorable baby face with light brown hair.

The light turned green and she sped off.

She saw the all too familiar landmarks that directed her to Kevin's apartment. As soon as she passed the park she started to slow down and parked in a small parking lot that would fit at most six to seven cars.

She got out and walked the four floors to his apartment. Once she reached door number 11 she knocked.

It was dark and she expected Kevin to be asleep but the door opened sooner than she thought.

She was surprised however once she saw who stood there.

"Chris...?" 


End file.
